Rotbtd
by penknife321
Summary: When Pitch pulls together a legendary group, the guardians must do the same. As the four positives battle Pitch and his negatives, they meet a mysterious wind spirit. During their search for the ultimate power to destroy the negatives, they learn there is more importance to the wind spirit then even she knows. HiccupxOC and slight Jackunzel. Feedback is really appreciated.
1. prologue

Prologue  
"Finally" an cold voice said. "I have a new army of nightmares, and I can get rid of Jack frost and the guardians. But this time I won't fail, beacause this time I have you three on my side. Isn't that right, Negatives?" A female voice spoke up.  
"Maybe. But first, pitch, what's in it for me?"  
"How about immortality?" Pitch replied.  
"Sorry but I already have an immortality deal." Pitch thought for a while.  
"What do you want? I can make you queen of America."  
"Hmmm, ok. But how do you know we won't fail?"  
"Think about it. How could we fail? If we use your skills to separate them, and pick them off one by one, what could possibly go wrong?" The woman thought for a moment.  
"Ok I'm in." She said.  
"Wonderful," said Pitch. "The guardians haven't got a chance!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
Jack frost landed on the lake, freezing it in the process. He skated round and round making sure that it was frozen. Then when he was satisfied that it was safe he turned to look at a boy and his sister.  
"Okay Jamie" he said "you can skate now." Jamie nodded and stepped on to the ice.  
"Come on Sophie." He said. Jamie's three year old sister followed him on to the ice and promptly slipped, Jack caught and steadied her then he held her hands and helped her to skate. Soon they were having the time of their life. Then just as it started to get dark, Jack looked up and saw the northern lights shining. He turned to Jamie.  
"Sorry but I have to go" he said. Jamie groaned in disappointment.  
"Do you have to?" Jamie asked. Jack laughed.  
"Yes, North only calls us through the northern lights when its urgent." Jack helped Sophie get to the edge of the pond and took her skates off, replacing them with her pink boots.  
"Jack not leave!" She said in disappointment, finally catching on.  
"Yes, I'm going, but I will be back soon as possible." He said. The little girl gave him a bear hug that Jack returned. When Sophie let go, Jack took of into the air.  
"Bye" he said, then he turned towards the North Pole.  
"Wind!" He called, and in two seconds he heard the wind rushing towards him.  
"Take me to the North Pole." Soon he was flying over the North Pole with North's workshop in sight. He flew in an open window and saw North talking with bunny and tooth.  
"Hey guys"  
"Jack! Good to see you again! How are your teeth?" Jack jumped back as tooth flew at him to inspect his teeth, Bunny smirked.  
"My teeth are fine, and good to see you to." Jack replied.  
"Jack. Good to see you my friend!" North greeted him.  
"We are just waiting for Sandy to turn up."  
"IF he turns up, he probably fell asleep again" bunnymund grumbled. Just then sandy flew in through the open window. Jack grinned at bunny.  
"You were saying" bunny lashed out at jack who jumped backwards laughing. Then North turned round from talking with tooth.  
"Anyway" he said "down to business. Manny wants to talk to us" they all turned to look at the skylight in the roof expectantly. The moon was there and it started to shine brighter. Then a shaft of light came down and made a pool of light on the floor. They all stared at the pool as pictures began to form. Jack felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as the image became clear and revealed Pitch, the form of fear itself. The guardians had almost been defeated by him only a year ago, but, thanks to Jamie and his friends believing in them, they just managed to defeat him, and the battle ended in Pitch's nightmares turning against him.  
"Is that Pitch Black" Tooth asked, though she new the answer.  
"Yes that's him" North replied "but looks like he's not on his own this time." three more figures slowly formed, one was a woman, one a bear, and the last a huge dragon.  
"great just what we need, the incarnation of fear is not only alive but now has three sidekicks." Jack grumbled not paticularly enjoying the idea of having to fight pitch again.  
"The negatives!" North said. Jack looked at North in confusion.  
"The negatives?" He asked.  
"Yes, the negatives, an evil group of spirits that we defeated once." North answered.  
"Pitch can't seriously be trying to bring the group together, can he?" Tooth asked, looking a little worried "I mean last time we only defeated them cause they were so dangerous they almost destroyed each other." North nodded.  
"Yes, they are,. The woman represents deceit, the bear pride and the dragon is intimidation." North explained. Bunnymund looked at the image on the ground.  
"That's one mighty big dragon." He commented. Then he looked at the moon. " what do we have to do? " he asked. In answer to the question the light opened a trap door out of which came a pedestal on which had a circle that was split into four sections with a small circle that had lots of decorative swirls. Each of the sections had a different picture on it. The first had a flower, the second a tree, the third a leaf, and the last had a snowflake. Jack watched the pedestal rise in confusion.  
"Hey, can anyone tell me what's going on?" He asked. Tooth looked at him in surprise.  
"I was just about to ask the same question." She said. They both looked to north, who was staring at the pedestal in amusement.  
"The most simple yet effective way to counter the negatives." North said. "He's bringing together the positives."  
"Oh, right, that makes sense." Tooth said. "But, umm who are the positives."  
"Thats what the pedestal is for." North replied, and bunny smirked at Jacks confusion. Jack frowned and froze his ears together.  
"Hey!" Bunny exclaimed while Jack just laughed at his attempts to pull them apart.  
"Boys!" Tooth rebuked them, and they both turned their attention to the pedestal on which the flower was glowing, and the light began to form the figure of a girl who had really really long hair. Jack stared at her. "Wow, she has a lot of hair" he thought, "and she is beautiful"  
"Ooh I know her!" Tooth exclaimed, "Thats Rapunzel." Then the picture faded and the tree glowed and the picture of a girl with really messy hair.  
"Hmm, Merida." Said North. Then the leaf glowed and a boy with a dragon apeared.  
"That's Hiccup and his dragon Toothless" Bunnymund said. Then the snowflake glowed and the boy and dragon disappeared. When the next figure was clear, Bunnymund groaned.  
"It had to be Jack Frost, didn't it! It couldn't have been the Ice Queen?" He complained, while Jack just smirked. North turned to every one.  
"Well." He said, "We might as well go find them now."  
"Okay but my tunnels are faster and safer." Bunnymund said. North chuckled.  
"We'll split up, I'll go get Merida. Sandy, Tooth you can get Rapunzel, and Bunnymund and Jack you can go get Hiccup" The guardians all went off in search of the three spirits that manny had chosen. But just as sandy was about to follow Tooth, he noticed the middle of the pedestal glow. Sandy watched as the figure of a girl formed. Then when the figure vanished sandy flew off to find Tooth, but though he found her, she was too busy looking for Rapunzel that he gave up trying to tell her and quickly forgot about the girl.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh, come out already." Merida said, trying to find the will-o-wisps. She could hear them laughing, but couldn't see them. Then she caught a glimpse of something small and blue. She spun round just in time to see a will-o-wisp vanish. "You wanna play like that, do ya, I can do that."Merida thought. She glanced backwards and caught a glimpse of three will-o-wisps laughing and watching her. So she ran into the trees, ducked behind a one and vanished in a burst of fire. She appeared behind the three wisps, who had started to follow her into the trees, and grabbed them.  
"Gotcha!" She yelled. The three wisps joined into one and made the form of a boy that had a vague resemblance to merida.  
"Fine, you win." Said the boy in three different voices. Merida let him go.  
"I won an' you cheated." She said, while the boy grinned innocently.  
"Well, we'll be going now." Said the boy, as he turned and started to run off, but Merida grabbed his arm.  
"Hamish, Herbert and Harris! You said that if I could catch you then you would tell meh where you keep running of ta! An I did not just chase you all over Scotland to give you a fun time!" Merida said exasperated.  
"Okay, calm down. We'll tell ya. If you tell us where that portal that just opened up goes." He said. Merida turned around to see what they were talking about, but did not let go of them. She saw a big portal that had a rumbling sound coming from inside that was getting louder, and louder very quickly. Merida looked at it, then with a look of recognition and shock, said. "The North Pole." And quickly pulled the boy away from the portal, just as eight reindeer and a great big sleigh flew out. Merida turned to the boy and said.  
"Right, I told you were the portal went, now tell me were you've been."  
"Fine," the boy said in his three different voices. "We've been playing with the wind, but don't tell her we told you cause she said not to." Merida let the boy go and groaned.  
"You three are impossible." She let the boy run off and turned to North who, having landed successfully in the small clearing was walking towards her.  
"Hello North, what brings you 'ere?" Merida greeted North.  
"Merida good to see you again. Are you still the best archer in Scotland?" ? North asked.  
"You mean in the whole world, dont ya." Merida said grinning, North laughed.  
"Anyway" he said "Down to business, I need you to come to the North Pole with me." Merida looked surprised but nodded her head.  
"Okay, but do yeh mind telling meh why?" She asked.  
"Wait till we get to the pole." North replied, as he grabbed the reins. "Yah!" He yelled at the top of his voice, and guided the reindeer into the hole. They were both completely unaware of a pair of gray-blue eyes watching them, and as soon as they had gone the wind picked up and the eyes vanished.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel? Where are you? It's me, Tooth! " Tooth called as she reached a tower that was hidden in a clearing which never saw summer, autumn or winter.  
"I'm down here." Rapunzel called back. Tooth and sandy flew down to a little stream where Rapunzel was helping a small flower to grow.  
"Hello, do you need my help?" Rapunzel asked. Then she shivered slightly as the wind picked up, but the wind died down as quickly as it came so none of them noticed it. Tooth nodded.  
"Yes we do," she said "but not like normal, will you please come to the North Pole with me?" Rapunzel smiled,  
"Yes, I can. But can you please give me a lift?" She asked. Tooth grinned, and said,  
"sure." Then Tooth and Sandy watched as Rapunzel shrank down to the size of a doll and jumped on to Tooth's hand. Rapunzel then tied her hair around Tooth's thumb for safety.  
"All set?" Tooth asked. Rapunzel turned and gave her a tiny thumbs up.  
"All set." She said in a tiny voice, and they flew off completely oblivious of the figure of a girl, that had hidden behind a rock and watched them. Just as they disappeared from her view, she jumped as if someone had suddenly yelled at her. Then just like that the girl vanished, and the wind picked up.

Meanwhile...

"Why did I have to go with Jack?" Bunnymund grumbled as he ran in the sun while getting covered in snow.  
"What was that, cotton tail?" Jack asked, smirking at Bunny as he flew above him and covered him in just grumbled and ran faster. Jack grinned and called the wind to help him. not long after he called, the wind picked up and helped him catch up with Bunny. Suddenly something big and black rushed past him, knocking him backwards and making him drop his staff. Jack quickly tried to grab his staff but couldn't get it when, to his surprise the wind blew the staff towards him and slowed down his fall. Jack grabbed the staff and started to fly again. Jack looked down to look for bunny and to his surprise bunny was standing talking to the autumn boy supposedly called Hiccup. Jack flew down and landed next to bunny. Then he saw a big black dragon behind the boy. The boy looked at him and spoke.  
"Hi," he said. "You must be the annoying frost spirit, Jack Frost. Sorry for bumping into you back there, Toothless and I were going to fast to stop so I asked the wind to help you." Jack stared at him in confusion.  
"You asked the wind to help you? I thought I was the only one who could tell the wind what to do." Hiccup looked at him in surprise.  
"Anyone can ask." He said. "But the wind doesn't always answer."  
"Anyway!" Bumnymund said. "We're needed at the North Pole" Hiccup ran to Toothless and jumped on to the dragon's back. Neither Bunny or Jack noticed that the oddly shaped stirrup, for Toothless's tail, went straight through Hiccup's left foot.  
"Let's go!" Hiccup said and took off into the sky, with also flew up and Bunny disappeared into one of his tunnels. None of them noticed a girl who had been hiding behind a tree. When Jack got above the trees he called,  
"Wind! Take me to the North Pole." The girl jumped and vanished, soon the wind was helping Jack get to the North Pole.


	4. Chapter 3

"Soooo, do you know why we're here?" Merida asked the blondie, who had introduced herself as Rapunzel.  
"I'm afraid not, all i know is that they want us to help them with something and we're waiting for three others to turn up." Rapunzel replied and Tooth overheard the last part.  
"Yes we're waiting for Bunnymund and Jack to bring the autumn spirit here." Tooth confirmed. "I hope they don't have a full on fight and forget about the spirit." Merida sat down on one of the big chairs in the room and stared into the flames in a huge fireplace, while tooth and Rapunzel talked together. Suddenly a hole opened up in the ground in front of Merida and a pair of big double doors on the far side of the room burst open. Merida jumped when a huge rabbit jumped out of the hole and landed next to her. Merida watched as the hole vanished, then turned as Rapunzel gave a strangled scream. There coming in through the door was a boy, but it wasn't the boy that had scared Rapunzel, it was the dragon the boy was riding on. A big black dragon that looked rather dangerous. The boy and dragon spun round, as a boy with white hair flew through the doors.  
'Who's the slow poke now?" The boy on the dragon asked the other boy triumphantly.  
"You got lucky" the other replied. The brunette got off his dragon and shook his head. At that moment North and sandy walked into the room.  
"Jack! Bunny! You are back. Good now we can get down to business." North said. Merida jumped up,"Good, now can you tell me why I've been brought here?" She asked. Rapunzel nodded in agreement, but North laughed and said,  
"First things first, we need introduce ourselves." ? Merida flopped onto the chair again, and Jack walked over to Rapunzel and bowed, grinning.  
"I am Jack frost bringer winter and guardian of fun, at your service." He said, imitating an English gentleman. Rapunzel giggled,  
"I'm Rapunzel" she said, " I bring the spring, and I protect creativity" Hiccup stepped forward.  
"I'm Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless. I bring the autumn and protect change." Jack smirked.  
"Change? What kind centre is that?" He asked. Hiccup looked a little iratated as he replied.  
"Well, it would get boring if everything stayed the same. Wouldn't it?" Jack just smirked, then Merida jumped up and said as fast as possible.  
"I'm Merida, I bring the summer and protect bravery. Now can you please tell me what's going on?" Jack scoffed.  
"Guardian of bravery! More like guardian of impatience." Merida punched him.  
"Hey!" Jack said, rubbing his arm. "No violence." Bunnymund smirked, at Jack. Hiccup could see that if either Bunnymund, Jack or Merida said something next, they would be arguing all day. So he quickly said something.  
"Anyway, why are we here?" He asked.  
"Because," North answered. "Now you are becoming guardians." Merida turned from glaring at Jack and stared at North in utter shock.  
"What!? Why!?" She turned from talking to her fairys and answered Merida.  
"Pitch Black has returned and is creating a team called the negatives, and manny said the only way to defeat him was to bring together the positives." Hiccup, who had been talking with Toothless, turned and said.  
"I'm guessing that's us."  
"Yup!" Said Jack as he made it snow on Merida, who then launched herself at him, but Jack quickly flew out of reach. Rapunzel, who hadn't said anything and was looking very distraught, spoke up.  
"But what can we do? I mean I only help the plant grow and I can shrink and grow." North laughed,  
"When you four come together you should have this ultimate power." Hiccup looked at him in bewilderment,  
"Ultimate power?" he asked. Jack and Merida stopped fighting to pay attention.  
"Yes, there's a book about it some where in the library but I can't remember where I put it, so we'll have to find it later. But first you need to take the oath." North said.  
"Wo wo wo" Merida interrupted. "I don't even know exactly what's going on, an' I don't have one good reason join yeh."  
"I'll give you a good reason," said Tooth, "because if Manny chose you, then you must be someone special, and we need special people to help us protect the children." Then Jack spoke and said,  
"And if you don't, then the world will be in torment forever." Hiccup shook his head and seemed to be having a silent conversation with Toothless. Then he turned to North amd said,  
"I'm in." Merida threw her hands up in defeat,  
"Okay," she said, "I'm in." And she flopped down onto the chair again.  
"Well I guess I'll have to help." Said Rapunzel. Jack grinned.  
"Well you already know I'm in." He said.  
"Good, so it is settled. You will all become guardians." North said, then continued. "oh and you can all move into my guest rooms, so that you don't have to keep coming back." Merida grinned at the last comment.  
"Traveling doesn't bother me, if I've been there before then..." she vanished in a burst of fire, appeared behind Jack, quickly punched him and returned to her seat.  
"You can teleport!?" Rapunzel said, a little surprised.  
"Yeah, I can." Merida replied, then she stared at Rapunzel.  
"I could've sworn you just shrunk." She said. Rapunzel looked a little surprised then giggled and said,  
"Yeah I did, I could touch the ceiling th-OW" Rapunzel shrunk back to normal size rubbing her head.  
"Sorry about that." She apologised, to which Merida replied sarcastically,  
"Don't be, I always wanted to be strangled by extremely long hair." Tooth smiled and said,  
"Would you let my fairys briad your hair." Rapunzel smiled and shrunk,  
"It might help if I'm small" she said, and soon she was normal size with her hair tied up in a beautiful braid with lots of flowers poked in here and there. "Wow" Jack thought "she looks stunningly beautiful"  
"Well, can you two do anything" Merida asked, bringing Jack down to earth, by grabbing his feet and pulling him down."I cam fly, obviously" They all turned to Hiccup.  
"I can create 3D images" Jack burst out laughing, then Merida and even Rapunzel giggled. When suddenly something black and sandy rushed past them all and flew out of an open window.  
"What was that?" Merida asked asked. Then suddenly it rushed past them again,  
"I think it was a nightmare" Jack replied. Then they heard strangled laugh. They turned to see Hiccup struggling not to laugh.  
"What's so funny? We might be under attack!" Bunnymund asked. But Hiccup shook his head as he calmed down.  
"No" he said "it was just me" everyone stared at him like he'd gone mad. Until Hiccup made a copy of Jack.  
"Hi im jack frost im cold and annoing and im in love with the spirit Rapunzel" the image said. Jack and rapunzel turned as red as beetroots while everyone laughed.  
"Okay now are you ready to take oath?" North asked. They all nodded their heads. North took a book, from a yeti that had just walked into the room, and began to read the oath  
"Do you vow to watch over the children, to guard them with your life? Their hope, their wishes and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be" "I will" They all said at the same time. North grinned  
"Then you are now guardians" Suddenly the windows blew open and the wind blew around the room. Rapunzel shivered and shut the window but the wind didn't stop.  
"Is there another window in here?" She asked. But North shook his head.  
"Well, where is the wind coming from then?" Hiccup asked "it cant come from no where"  
North looked confused for a bit but then he smiled and said to Tooth.  
"I think she's back."


	5. Chapter 4

"Ummm, who is she?" Rapunzel asked, but none of the guardians heard her. Tooth chatted excitedly,  
"I thought she wasn't coming back till next year! Where is she? I wonder where she's been? I can't wait to see her!" North laughed, and said  
"If she is back she'll be hiding in her room till either we introduce them" he gestured to the four "or until they're gone." Then Merida, who had been wondering who 'she' was and couldn't stand the suspense, burst out, "Who is 'she'?" As soon as North had said 'she' would be in her room Tooth had flown out the door leaving North to explain. So North turned to the four,  
"She is Mia, she is very shy and asked us not to talk about her unless absolutely necessary, which is why not even the rest of the guardians knew she exists." Bunnymund looked annoyed  
"So you've been keeping secrets from us, have you?" He said, North laughed and was about to speak when Tooth burst in, looking a little disappointed.  
"She's not there." She said, North was just about to continue speaking when, once again, he was interrupted.  
"I'm up here." Said a girls voice. Everyone looked up to see a girl who had brown hair with a white streak. She was wearing a silver dress and silver shoes. That was all they could see until Tooth gave the girl a bear hug almost knocking her to the ground. They spun in the air hugging each other and laughing.  
"How was the trip? Was it fun? Did you find your home town? I thought you weren't coming back till next year!Why are you here?" The girl laughed.  
"The trip was fine. Yes, it was fun. Yes I did find it and I was supposed to stay there till next year, but I came back cause I missed you." she said, then North gave her a huge hug, lifting her of the ground.  
"We missed you to." He said,  
"Ummm, North, can't... breath" she gasped, North grinned and dropped her.  
"Sorry" He said "anyway, we have a problem, pitch is back, and has allies. which is why we have guests. They'll be staying with us for a while" the girl turned to look at the four, and they saw that she had grey-blue eyes that seemed to be full of different emotions. Hiccup was entranced by them, and couldn't tear his eyes away. He was so entranced that he didn't notice the streak turn bright pink when she noticed him.  
"Hiccup?" Hiccup heard a voice in his head.  
"Hiccup!" The voice shouted and gave him a headache. Hiccup realised it was only Toothless and responded.  
"I'm fine" he thought, but toothless wasn't sure and asked him what happened.  
"It's just those eyes." Hiccup thought, then Toothless seemed to grin.  
"You like her don't you?" said toothless. Hiccup checked himself before replying, as he almost shouted out loud, which would have made the others think he was crazy.  
"No. I mean yes, but not like you mean." He thought.  
"this is Hiccup" he heard North say. He smiled and said "Hi" she smiled back and was just about to reply when Jack said.  
"And I'm Jack frost." She laughed and said. "I know, I know all of you really but only Jack and Hiccup have spoken to me." Jack looked confused  
"I never knew you existed before now. How would I have spoken to you" He said, Mia smiled  
"Of course you both use my last name and normally say something like 'take me home'" She said. Hiccup stared at her.  
"Are you saying you're the wind?" He asked. Mia grinned and flew up, immediately there was a strong wind.  
"if you are friends of Tooth and North, then I'm at your service." She said. North laughed, and said  
"She generally helps everyone anyway so she can help you find the book on you four." Mia looked at him and asked,  
"Are they the positives?" Norh nodded, and Mia smiled.  
"Well it so happens i was reading the book when I left, so it should be in my room. Follow me."  
She turned and walked out the door. The four looked at each other, wondering if they should follow her. Tooth smiled and said  
"She won't bite, you know. Go find out more about this power of yours, meanwhile I need to pop back home" she turned to North "will it be okay if I come back tonight, to catch up with Mia?" The four left the room to see Mia waiting for them. As they walked down a hall merida noticed Mia's streak. But instead of white, it was yellow.  
"Mia?" She called. Mia turned and walked backwards.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wasn't your streak white?" Then the streak turned bright pink, and they all looked curiously at her. She held the streak in front of her, and noticing it was pink blushed.  
"Yeah, it kind of changes color." She said then, bumping into the wall behind her, she turned and opened a door. The four followed her in, and saw that other than a bed, closet, a few chairs and a bedside table, the room was full of books. They watched her as she picked up book after book looking at their titles. Then after a little bit Rapunzel asked.  
"Mia, how did you know who Merida and I are when we never saw or talked to you?" Mia rushed past them looking at other books.  
"Sorry about this, I read a lot, and I've been spying on you for around 333 years." Rapunzel looked at Merida and the boys then turned back to Mia.  
"How come we never saw you." She asked.  
"Found it!" She walked over to them with a book with a red leather cover. "And I can turn invisible. How come you're asking so many questions?" Rapunzel shrugged.  
"I'm interested. What's the book say?" She asked. Mia handed the book to Rapunzel who began to read it out loud.


	6. Chapter 5

"Once not long after the dark ages, an evil group of spirits tried to regain power over the world." Rapunzel read "This group was the negatives, and in order to stop them, the moon sent some of his power down and gave it to a group he created, The positives. But the power was so strong it was dangerous, even for the being that held it. In the end both the groups were destroyed, by the positive that held the power. But even the last positive died, he held the power for to long and it consumed him. After that, the moon hid the power. millions of creatures, spirits and humans a like, went searching for the power, but all returned empty handed. Then a new generation of the negatives tried to succeed where their ancestors had failed but they rushed the attack and ended up destroying themselves. After that the moon gave a clue on how to find the power.  
'If you want the ultimate power of four,  
You'll need the key to open the door.  
To find the key, look to heart of flight,  
You'll also need courage, wit and might.  
To find the door, converge seasons and key,  
And the ultimate power shall be brought to thee.  
But be warned, for the ultimate power is strong,  
It is terribly dangerous to hold it for long.'  
creatures spent years just looking for the key but never found it, and as time went by, the humans lost their belief in magic, and the spirits gave up looking for it and it has never been found."there was a long silence, which Merida broke.  
"Wow" Merida said "Thats... thats..." jack interrupted her,  
"Thats it!?" He exclaimed. Rapunzel flipped through the book.  
"The rest is about the battle and on who the new generations of the groups might be." She said. Merida took the book from Rapunzel, and flipped through it.  
"There, must be something else. What are we supposed to do now?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged,  
"I suppose we have to solve the riddle and find the power." He said, Merida slammed the book shut.  
"And how are we supposed to succeed where millions failed." She said. Rapunzel picked up the book that Merida had dumped on the bed.  
"we could break the riddle down and see if we could solve it bit by bit." Rapunzel suggested. Merida sighed,  
"Okay so what does the first part say" Rapunzel reread the beginning of the riddle,  
"If you want the ultimate power of four,  
You'll need the key to open the door." Mia slipped out the room, as Jack spoke,  
"Okay, so first parts no help, why would the rest be?" He said. Hiccup shook his head in despair,  
"Maybe it's an introduction, otherwise the rest would make no sense." He said, Toothless nodded while accidentally knocking a pile of books.  
"Fine" jack said "proceed." Rapunzel turned to the book again,  
"To find the key look to the heart of flight,  
You'll also need strength, wit and might." Rapunzel looked at jack,  
"See" she said, "now its helpful, if we find the key then door, We can find the ultimate power and either destroy the negatives or banish them." jack just pretended to ignore Rapunzel amd froze the nearest thing to him, which was toothless's tail. Toothless pounced on jack knocking over another pile of books.  
"Hiccup! Get your dragon off of me!" Jack yelled trying to pull himself from underneath Toothless. Hiccup tried to coax Toothless off, but he wouldn't budge.  
"I'm not moving, Hiccup, so you might as well give it up." Hiccup heard Toothless say in his head, so Hiccup turned to Merida and Rapunzel.  
"So any ideas on what the heart of flight is." Hiccup asked  
"Wait you're just going to leave me here, to dye from lack of air." Jack asked. The door opened and Mia came in with a tray of mugs.  
"I doubt that's gonna happen" she chuckled "I could hear you yelling at Toothless from downstairs, I think you're getting enough air. Hot chocolate anyone?"  
"Oooh yes please." Rapunzel said taking a mug off the tray, Mia then passed Merida a mug, when she got to Hiccup her heart beat fast and her streak turned pink.  
"Thanks" Hiccup said, as he took one off the tray. Mia smiled and turned, 'that was odd' Mia thought, as soon as she turned away from hiccup she was fine and the streak returned to yellow. She took the last mug of the tray and put it on her bedside table.  
"And that's yours Jack" she said. Jack flopped on the floor and gave up trying to get up,  
"I dont drink hot chocolate, I don't drink hot anything"  
He said. Mia grinned  
"Thats why it's cold chocolate" she said while using wind to pile all the books in a corner.  
"Oh right and how am I supposed to drink it when I'm being crushed?" Jack asked, while watching Mia walk towards the door,  
"You're not, but there's nothing wrong with waiting when it's already cold. But I might be able to help you." Mia replied, and she walked over to Toothless,  
"I'll make a deal with you Toothless," she said to the reptile, who had a sort of smug how-are-you-going-to-move-me look. "If I can push you off Jack on my own, then you stay off him but if I fail you can stay on him as long as you like"  
"What!" Jack exclaimed. "You're not seriously going to leave him on me!?" Mia gave him a weary look  
"Well do you want me to help or not?" She said Jack just flopped and wished he could freeze the Lizard, but then he would be stuck until he melted. Toothless gave her a smug grin and nodded,  
"Mia what are you doing, Jack is going to be stuck for hours, not that I care except that we need his help." Merida asked. Mia grinned  
"You forget that I'm the wind, I tear buildings apart when I'm in a bad mood." She said.  
"Well you'd better not tear me apart." Jack grumbled, Mia ignored him and pushed Toothless. Toothless roared in surprise as he found himself being pushed off jack. When he was off Jack stood up and stretched, while toothless sulked.  
"Wow" Hiccup breathed.  
"How strong is she?" Merida asked Rapunzel, who just stared. "Thanks" Jack said, then he drank the cold chocolate.  
"Well I'll be going now" Mia said, and turned for the door.  
"No! Wait!" Hiccup called, Mia turned.  
'Now everyone will know you like Mia.' Hiccup heard Toothless say.  
"Can you help us?" Hiccup quickly covered his tracks. Mia smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

"How can I help?" Mia asked Rapunzel handed her the book and showed her the riddle.  
"Do you know what the heart of flight is?" Rapunzel asked. Mia read the riddle,  
"Maybe the king of the birds, the golden eagle, has it." She suggested, Rapunzel jumped up and down.  
"Of course!" She said "The golden eagle! Does anyone know where it is?" Merida spoke up,  
"Last time I knew, he was around Australia." She said  
"Why thank you for your help." Said an unfamiliar female voice, that is unfamiliar to all except Rapunzel.  
"Mother!?" Everyone turned to Rapunzel in surprise.  
"Mother?" They exclaimed. Rapunzel grabbed some of her hair so she could use it as a weapon, and said  
"She not actually my mother, but it's a long story." The voice came again and a woman appeared from the shadows,  
"Well I'm offended, my own daughter turning against me." Said the woman who had dark hair and wore a long red dress. Rapunzel scowled, and the other four looked at her in surprise, they had never seen her like this.  
"I'm not your daughter, never have been, never will. Now leave us alone." Rapunzel said, glaring at the woman. 'Mother' laughed,  
"If you say so flower, but i suggest joining us or you will die with the rest of the guardians. Now I really must go, Pitch is waiting for the location of the key" she vanished into the shadows "good luck getting out of here." The woman chuckled and a dark shadow passed over any possible exit. Merida ran to the door and tried to open it, but the shadows held the door shut.  
"Mia! Can you help?" She called. Mia, who had looked rather shocked at the scene that had passed, walked over and attempted to tap the door, instead she tapped the shadow.  
"I can try but this is magic, dark magic at that, and against magic my strength is no stronger then jack was when he tried to push Toothless off him." She said, and leant her shoulder on the door, she then pushed but the door only opened enough a small person to squeeze though before the shadow overpowered her and the door bounced back into place.  
"Sorry" she said, she sat on the floor in defeat.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, you tried." Rapunzel said, Hiccup nodded im agreement.  
"Thanks" Mia gave a small smile. "But now you can't get out, pitch will get the key and you won't be able to get the ultimate power."  
"Ow!" Merida yelped, the four turned to see her rubbing her head.  
"I can't teleport out of here." She said. Rapunzel sighed and sat down.  
"So we're stuck here until the magic wears off" she groaned. Hiccup suddenly had an idea,  
"Merida can you teleport anything other than yourself?" Merida looked at him in bewilderment, and nodded  
"If I'm holding it, yes."  
"Then if Mia opened the door as much as she can again couldn't you teleport some of us out." Hiccup questioned. Rapunzel jumped up,  
"Then we wouldn't be stuck in here!" Rapunzel said excitedly, she didn't like being shut in because of her past. Merida smiled,  
"It's worth a shot, but I can only take two at a time and the dragon is too big." Mia shrugged,  
"well i don't mind waiting until the magic wears off cause I have my books, and if you are out I don't need to worry about the world ending. So you only need to get yourselfs out" Rapunzel looked at her  
"Are you sure?" She asked Mia, who smiled and nodded  
"I'm sure" she replied "Anyway, I need to hold the door open for you to get out, and I can't both hold the door open and teleport out" Rapunzel sighed, she didn't want to leave her new friend trapped but they did need to go find the key before pitch. Rapunzel was just about to say she would say when Hiccup spoke up,  
"I'll stay" He said. All the emotions there were flitted across Mia's face, she didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted Hiccup to stay but she was worried that she would say something stupid.  
"Oh, y-you don't have to do that" She said. Hiccup shrugged and smiled.  
"I don't want you to be lonely, besides, I'm not just going to abandon Toothless" He said. Mia smiled and Rapunzel cheered up.  
"So Mia won't be alone, and Merida, Jack and I don't need to waste any extra time with Merida going back" Rapunzel summed up.  
"Speaking of wasting time" Jack said "I'm tired of being stuck in here let's go, it's not like they'll be stuck in there forever" Mia lent against the door and started pushing while Merida grabbed Rapunzel and Jack's hands. Soon there was a small hole in the shadow and Merida immediately teleported them out. "we're free!" Rapunzel yelled as Mia stopped pushing and the door closed. Jack pushed Rapunzel in the direction of North's office.  
"Okay now let's get the key and get Hiccup, Toothless and Mia out of the room." He said. Mia and Hiccup listened as they ran down the hall. Soon all was silent except for the sound of wind rushing round the room.  
"Sooo" Hiccup attempted to start a conversation. "You like reading?" Mia smiled and sat down on a window seat.  
"I love reading, do you like reading?" Hiccup picked up a book and looked at it trying not to look at Mia for fear he would blush.  
"I like reading, but the only book I laid hands on, that wasn't one of my notebooks, was the book of dragons" He said,  
"Well feel free to read any of these" Mia gestured to the books. But the conversation died quickly. Then Mia beckoned to Hiccup and pointed out of the slightly darkened window.  
"Look there they go" she said. Hiccup and Toothless walked over to the window and looked out. North's sleigh was flying across the sky, and Hiccup could just make out the figures of the rest of the guardians.  
"Now we just have to wait until the shadows are gone" Mia said. She cuddled her knees to her chest and studied her silver shoes. Hiccup sat on the other side of the seat and looked at Mia.  
"Mia? Do-Do you protect anything? I mean, well, everyone protects something, I protect change, so what do you protect?" Hiccup stammered. Mia chuckled at Hiccups awkwardness  
"I protect emotions" She said, then she was silent again. Hiccup looked at Mia, she was deep in thought. 'She is beautiful' Hiccup thought and Toothless laughed. Hiccup ignored the dragon and studied Mia's eyes again. They seemed to hold all the emotions of the world, but as he looked, fear seemed to fill her eyes. Hiccups mind wandered, and he began to wonder if he should be helping the others, 'after all, I'm just a hiccup, I'll probably ruin everything' he thought  
'Hiccup!' Toothless yelled. Hiccup winced and asked what was wrong, toothless seemed really worried about him. 'What if you get hurt, fighting pitch! Are you sure we should be helping them?' Hiccup forced a smile and told toothless he would be fine. But then he worried about toothless. Why was he scared? Toothless was never scared. He worried sometimes but he was never scared. Then it clicked, Mia was the protector of emotions and her eyes were filled with fear. Her fear was affecting him and Toothless. He wondered what she was afraid of, but he didn't want to ask, so he he said the first thing that came to his mind  
"Penny for your thoughts." She seemed to wake up, then cuddled herself tighter.  
"They're not even worth half a penny" she said. Hiccup took her hand and held it tight. She looked at him in embarrassed surprise but didn't pull away, so hiccup spoke  
"Look I can tell you're afraid, your eyes say so, and I know it helps to tell others your fears. So if you want to talk I'm right here" He looked at him then sighed,  
"It's pitch, I'm afraid of pitch" she said. "I managed to avoid him for 333 years but now thats going to be hard and I'm worried he'll recognise me." Hiccup looked surprised,"Recognise you?" He asked.  
"I have met him before, face to face, before I became Mia Wind. I was sixteen and it was dark. I was playing with my brother, Jack"  
"Wait, Jack?"  
"Yes Jack but there were six other Jacks in the village I lived in. Anyway we were playing just outside the house, when a shadow rushed at us. I grabbed my brother and ran round the house to the door. I got in and slammed the door. My mother was visiting a friend but my dad was inside, I ran to find him but the shadow slipped under the door, my brother and I watched in terror as the shadow turned into the boogieman. Pitch laughed and attacked us, or rather, me" Mia was sobbing, but Hiccup was patient and let her relive herself of her fears. "He just threw my brother to the side, knocking over an oil lamp in the process. I managed to get away from pitch and I rushed my brother out of the house. I yelled to dad but by then the house was a huge ball of fire. Then I felt a searing pain in my side, and I heard my brother's screams, the everything went black. The next thing I know, I'm invisible. My dad only lived long enough to see my little sister born. I left after that, because I saw pitch. He didn't recognise me then, thankfully, but I still avoid him just in case." Mia had calmed down. She finished. There was a small silence, then Hiccup spoke softly.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.  
"They were all so busy and kind, I didn't want waste their time. Thanks for listening, it really helped" Mia answered. Hiccup smiled,  
"No problem" Mia smiled.  
"Hey look!" She exclaimed, and pointed to the door. The shadow was fading.


	8. Chapter 7

Toothless was at the door in no time. Hiccup could hear him yelling 'yeah! Let's get out of here!' in his head. Mia opened the door, let Toothless through, and walked out.  
"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud. Hiccup followed her out and they wandered into the workshop. The yetis were making toys and the elves were playing, as usual, but none of the guardians had returned.  
"I suppose they're still at Australia" Hiccup said. Mia, opened the door to North's office. An elf flew off a slide straight towards Mia, who ducked. The elf instead bumped into Hiccup, who had been right behind Mia. Hiccup stumbled backwards and tripped over an elf, Mia turned when she heard the thump and, seeing hiccup lying on floor groaning, chuckled and helped him up. Then they walked into the office chased the elfs out. Other than the elfs small amount of destruction, the room was normal. Mia picked a biscuit off a plate on the table and ate it, then she cleaned up the elves mess, while Hiccup looked around.  
"Hiccup?" Mia asked. Hiccup turned to her,  
"Yes?" He said. Mia walked over to him and kicked his left foot. Mia's foot went halfway into Hiccups before hitting something.  
"Why do you hide your fake leg?" She asked. Hiccup looked surprised and asked,  
"How did you know?" He let the image fade seeing he was caught. Mia shrugged,  
"When you spy on someone for 333 years you're bound to find out some of their secrets" she answered. "I just don't want people looking at me with pity" Hiccup said in answer to her question, "but you will go tell everyone so there's no point in hiding it" Mia laughed and said,  
"If I was going to tell everyone, they would know by now. Besides, I'm not the kind who goes blabbing about others secrets without their permission" Hiccup smiled.  
"Thanks" he said, and the image of his foot came back. Suddenly the door burst open and Toothless rushed in. He grabbed Hiccups sleave in his mouth and pulled him to the door.  
"Where is he going?" Mia asked, as she followed Toothless and Hiccup out the room.  
"I think the others are back" Hiccup called back. Mia ran after them and soom they were in the center of the workshop where the globe was. Rapunzel saw them first and ran to give them a hug.  
"You're out! Did the magic wear off?" Asked Rapunzel. Mia chuckled,  
"Yes, it wore off. We weren't stuck to long." Then Mia noticed Jack and Merida's glum faces and North's solemn one.  
"Did you get the key?" She asked urgently. Rapunzel shook her head glumly,  
"We got there just in time to see pitch vanish with the bird" she answered. Hiccups face fell,  
"So what do we do now?" He asked. North walked over to him and patted his shoulder,  
"We rest" North said "tomorrow, when our minds are fresh, we will go get the key" Mia turned and beckoned them to follow her.  
"Come, your rooms are on the same hallway as mine" One by one, the downhearted positives followed her to their rooms, but instead of going to their own rooms they all sat in Hiccups room to talk. All except Mia, because Tooth had arrived, just as they had got to the rooms, and Mia dragged Tooth into her room so that they could catch up.  
"So what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked. Jack fiddled with his staff, sending a sheet of ice across the floor.  
"You heard North" he said "we rest"  
"How can we rest when the whole world's at stake!" Merida exclaimed,  
"I have to agree" Hiccup said "there must be something we can do" Jack shook his head,  
"well there isn't" he said. Then Rapunzel spoke up  
"Actually there is" she said "why don't we see if we can solve the next part of the riddle?"  
"Ok" Hiccup said as he stood up "I'll go get the book" he walked out of the room and up the hall to Mia's room. He got to end of the hall and hesitated. He could hear Mia and Tooth talking, his stomach twisted as he listened.  
"You totally like him!" He heard Tooth say and Mia's voice replied  
"No I don't!" Tooth laughed,  
"You can't deny it" she said "your streak turned bright pink if he so much as glanced at you. Oh and it's turning pink again"  
"Oh? And how much do you know about my streak. Other than that it changes colour to match my mood" Mia asked.  
"Ummm, right. Pink is embarrassment, red is anger, Green is envy, ummmmm oh, white is fear or shock, yellow is happiness, ummmmm that's all of them right?" Mia giggled,  
"You've been studying" she said "and yeah that's all unless you count black which is death" Hiccup suddenly noticed he was eavesdropping and forced himself to knock on the door. The voices stopped momentarily then Mia called out,  
"Come in" Hiccup opened the door and walked in Mia and Tooth were sitting on stacks of books  
"Oh hi Hiccup" Mia said cheerfully. Hiccup noticed that Mia's hair was now a mixture of pink and yellow. He smiled,  
"Hi, I just came to ask for the book about the ultimate power" he said. Mia stood up, walked over to the bed and picked up the book with the familiar red leather cover. She handed the book to him and smiled,  
"Here you go" she said  
"Thank you" hiccup said as he walked out. When he closed the door Mia and Tooth waited tell they heard the door to Hiccups room close, then Tooth burst out laughing,  
"If he heard what you said about me liking him, i am going to kill you" Mia said though she was grinning. Tooth just laughed even more. When she calmed down she said,  
"Well I think he likes you back" she said. Mia just sighed and shook her head,  
"Maybe, but only as a friend" Tooth just grinned and shook her head,  
"No, he likes you likes you"


	9. Chapter 8

"Well that's no use" Jack said. They had just read out the next part of the riddle, which said  
'To find he door, converge seasons and key,  
And the ultimate power shall be brought to thee'. Merida flopped down onto Hiccups bed and groaned  
"So we can't do anything without the key" Rapunzel said. Hiccup nodded, closing the book  
"So what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup shrugged,  
"I guess we rest" he said. The four talked for a while but soon they drifted of, none of them bothering to find their beds.

In the morning...

"MIA!" Mia woke up to someone banging on the door and calling her name,  
"MIA! Wake up!" She identified the voice as Hiccups and forced herself up,  
"I'm coming" she said, half asleep. She walked over to the door and tripped over a pile of books.  
"Ow!" Mia yelped, then she stood up and opened the door. Hiccup pushed a book into her hands and quickly pointed out a paragraph,  
"Read this!" He said. Mia looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but turned to the book and started reading the part of a newspaper clipping that Hiccup had pointed. She read it out loud, but trailed off as she got to the end. Then she read it over and over again...

Jack, Rapunzel and Merida were still sleeping in Hiccups room when the door burst open and Mia yelled  
"Jack wake up!" The three jolted up expecting to see Pitch's nightmares, and seeing none groaned and flopped back down and went back to sleep. Mia flew over to Jack and shook him,  
"Jack! Wake up!" She yelled. Jack groaned and said,  
"Is the world ending?" Mia raised an eyebrow,  
"No" she said. Jack turned over and said,  
"Then I'm not getting up. I take orders from no one" Mia grinned and asked,  
"You would from your older sister, wouldn't you?"  
Jack looked at her with a you've-gone-crazy look and said,  
"Yes, but I don't have an older sister, I don't even have an older sibling" Mia just grinned and shoved the book into his hands and pointed out the same clipping, saying,  
"You did and still do" Jack read the article, and also trailed off at the end, then he read it over and over again. It said,  
'Mia Overland died during a house fire, supposedly stabbed, after rushing her brother, Jackson Overland, out of the burning building. John Overland managed to get out of the house but was seriously burnt and died a few years later just after his second daughter, Emma Overland, was born. Seven years later Jackson Overland fell through thin ice, after throwing his sister off the ice, and drowned. Is this family cursed to die?' Rapunzel and Merida, who had been listening, wondered what the article said and walked moved over to the book. Eventually Jack said,  
"So you're saying that, not only did I have another sister, but that you are that sister" Mia nodded excitedly,  
"WHAT!" Merida exclaimed,  
"I have an older sister" jack said slightly confused.  
"Yup" Mia said "and that older sister is telling you to get up so that we can go save the world"  
"If you're my sister, Then how come I didn't remember you when I got my memories?" Jack asked. Mia sighed  
"you were only two, and as you get older even Tooth can't give you back your memories from that age, people can only tell you" she said "and, no offense, but you are really old. Not that I'm not, after all I'm older than you. but either way can you three please get up so that we can stop Pitch" Jack groaned and turned over. Rapunzel laughed and got up,  
"Come on, Jack" she said. Jack groaned again but got up anyway,  
"Fine" he said, soon they were all rushing towards North's office. Jack was teasing Mia and generally being an annoying younger brother, until they found north and Mia pinned him to the wall with her wind. Mia turned to North and said,  
"Meet my long lost and terribly annoying younger brother, Jack Frost" North looked at them, confusion plastered all over his face. Mia explained all over again, then North nodded.  
"I just called the guardians, they will be here soon. Then we will get back the key" Just then Bunnymund leapt out of a hole, and Tooth flew in with Sandy.  
"Perfect timing" said North "we need to get the key before Pitch attacks"  
"How are we going to get the key?" Rapunzel asked. then a cold voice spoke up,  
"Yes, and while we're on the subject, where is the key?"


	10. Chapter 9

"Pitch" Jack scowled. Hiccup glanced at Mia, knowing she avoided Pitch, and was just in time to see her vanish. So he turned his attention to pinpointing the location of Pitch.  
"Nice to see you to, Jack" Pitch said, his shadow moving across the wall.  
"What do ya want, ya coward" Merida said. She then spun around, ready to shoot, as Pitch appeared behind her.  
"You must be one of the annoying little spirits Gothel told me about. Well I'll tell you what I want, I want the key" he said. Merida shot at him, but he just vanished into the shadows and the arrow bounced harmlessly off the wall behind him.  
"Well we don't 'ave it, and you're not gettin' it" Merida scowled, once again trying to find him.  
"You may not have it but you know where it is, and you will tell me. I will have the key" Pitch said, though he sounded like he was loosing his patience.  
"You already have the key" Hiccup said, getting slightly annoyed.  
"THAT WAS A DECOY!" Pitch roared, sending a blast of black sand at Hiccup and taking him by surprise. But before it got to him, something seemed to get in the way. Pitch looked surprised and attempted to force the sand at Hiccup, he couldn't understand what was happening, and neither could anyone else. Pitch got frustrated and sent more sand at the invisible force, and, to his satisfaction, it seemed to slowly get pushed back. The barrier pushed back, but as more sand piled up, it got pushed backwards. Suddenly something, behind the barrier flickered. Then it stopped flickering and there was Mia, holding an invisible barrier of wind. When Pitch saw that it was just another 'annoying little spirit', he laughed and pushed harder, planning on breaking her and the annoying boy, Hiccup, behind her. Merida, noticing that Pitch was distracted, got ready to shoot. But, just before she shot, a blast of dark magic knocked the bow, sending the arrow deep into the wooden frame of a door. She spun round to see the woman who locked them in Mia's room, a bear with one eye and millions Pitch's charged at the guardians and attacked. Soon the guardians, new and old, were fighting a full on battle. Mia, knowing she couldn't hold the sand back much longer, glanced back at Hiccup. He was attempting to move away but kept getting blocked by nightmares. Mia was quickly being forced backwards and knew she had to do something otherwise, both Hiccup AND her, would be crushed. So she quickly twisted, with one hand stopping the sand, and blew an impenetrable path of wind from Hiccup to Toothless. Hiccup ran to Toothless and lept onto his back. Seeing that Hiccup was safe Mia prepared herself, then suddenly she let go and attempted to leap out of the way, but she got caught up in the wave of sand. Hiccup watched in horror as Mia was slammed against, and forced through the thick wall of the workshop, and out into the snow. Hiccup and Toothless flew through the huge hole in the wall and out to followed the trail of sand to a huge mound of ice, and there, amidst a huge pile of black sand that was splitting and becoming nightmares, was Mia.  
"Mia!" Hiccup yelled. He lept off of Toothless and ran to her. Hiccups heart beat fast, as there was no reply. He knelt next to her and saw that there was a lot of blood on her head.  
"Hiccup!" Came Punzie's anxious voice from behind him.  
"Over here!" He called. Punzie ran over to them,  
"North told me to come help you" she said, then she gasped when she saw the blood. She quickly checked her pulse,  
"She's not dead" she said. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, as Rapunzel quickly, but carefully, wrapped her hair around Mia's head. Then she began to sing,  
"Flower gleam and glow,  
let your power shine.  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Bring back what once was mine" Mia coughed, black sand coming out of her mouth.  
"Ugh" she groaned, "what happened?" She looked at Hiccup and Rapunzel,  
"Where are the others?" She suddenly sat upright, and noticed the sand that fell off her, "where is Pitch!?" Hiccup was about to reply when a Nightmare formed from the sand and charged at them. Toothless shot it down, but more kept coming. Suddenly the Huge mound of Ice exploded. Mia, Hiccup, Toothless and Rapunzel got up and ran away from the flying pieces of ice. Hiccup glanced backwards and saw a huge red dragon.  
"Oh no" he said as he lept onto Toothless. Mia, who was flying and carrying a tiny Rapunzel, also glanced back  
"What is that?"Mia exclaimed in disbelief.  
"The Red Death" Hiccup answered.  
"It's ginormous!" Mia exclaimed, unable to believe that anything could be that big.  
"And deadly" Hiccup added. They returned to the workshop to find everyone outside, so they continued to fight. Pitch was outraged that the girl had survived, and started to attack ferociously. Suddenly Pitch recognised her,  
"The Key" he muttered, then he called to Gothel, "That girl has the Key" he said "Concentrate on separating her so that I can finish her off and get the Key" Mother Gothel nodded but inwardly scowled at taking orders. Pitch then commanded the bear and the Red Death, to do the same. At first they couldn't get Hiccup away from her, but eventually they seceded. Unfortunately, for the Negatives, Hiccup noticed that they were zeroing down on Mia and immediately attempted to get to her. Hiccup and Toothless were making progress, when He saw Pitch fire a arrow of black sand at Mia,  
"Mia!" He yelled, He and Toothless surged forwards, Hiccup was not going to lose Mia, no, not when she might love him back. Mia turned, but it was too late, the arrow buried itself in her side and she collapsed.  
"Noooooo!" Hiccup yelled, he completely destroyed two nightmares, and ran to her side. The arrow had disintegrated and the wound was plastered with black sand. Mia clasped the wound, pain written all over her face.  
"Hiccup" she started "I-" she fainted. Hiccup's heart stopped he remembered what she had said, when explaining about her streak 'And black is death'. Hiccups hand went straight to her streak, it was transparent. He gave a small sigh of relief, but then he was attacked by a nightmare. He quickly destroyed it then picked up Mia. When he turned to Toothless he saw that he was being forced away by millions of nightmares and a bear. Hiccup ran towards Toothless but just before he got to him Mother Gothel stepped into the way.  
"I'm sorry" she said "but you have something we need, please hand over the girl or I'm going to have to destroy you" Hiccup just defiantly held her tighter and focused on his magic.  
"Well I'm very sorry but I need her more" he said. Then he thrust his hand towards the witch, and a green ball of magic was sent at such a speed that Gothel, almost didn't get out of the way. Hiccup lept onto Toothless and continued firing. Pitch sent many attempts to get her but only succeeded in losing half his army.  
"Gothel" he called "tell the others to retreat, we aren't making any progress. We will come back later" and just like that, the red death, the bear and all of the nightmares, vanished. The guardians looked around still tense, but when they were sure they were gone they rushed Mia inside.


	11. Chapter 10

"Will she be okay?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel.  
"I don't know" Rapunzel said sadly,  
"What do you mean? Can't you just heal her?" Jack asked. Rapunzel sighed and shook her head,  
"No, not completely, the black sand is stopping the healing. I got rid of most of it, but some has been rubbed in" there was a silence, which Merida broke.  
"She won't... die, will she?" She asked  
"Hopefully her body will reject the sand and heal itself with time, but all we can do for now is wait, and hope"

A week later... (Pitch's lair)

"Pitch! I'm getting impatient! You said we would attack them a week ago, and what happened to picking them off one by one?" Mother Gothel said exasperated.  
"I know, I know. But they destroyed most of my nightmares and we don't stand a chance without them" Pitch replied.  
"Well if we don't attack soon, I will quit" Gothel said with a scowl. Pitch laughed,  
"Oh we will, Gothel, we will"

Back at the North Pole...  
Jack opened the door to Mia's room and stepped inside. His sister had slipped into a coma a day after the battle and she still hadn't woken up. The workshop had been completely repaired and the four had found that by focusing on their powers, like Hiccup had, they could each access a power which could be used as a weapon. The only thing left was for Mia to wake up, but they were worried she wouldn't ever come out of the coma. As Jack walked in everything was as it had been for the last books were piled in a corner and everything was put neatly, also Hiccup was reading on a chair next to Mia who was lying on the bed. It was like that all the time, Hiccup never left Mia, and Mia didn't wake up. At the moment Rapunzel was sitting next to Mia, attempting to heal her.  
"Anything changed?" Jack asked Rapunzel.  
"I'm not sure, but I think she's healing" she replied. Jack looked at Mia who hadn't moved or spoken in a week.  
"That's good" he said "Besides I have a gut feeling Pitch will attack within the next few days" Rapunzel hugged herself, and also looked towards Hiccup and Mia,  
"I hope not, Hiccup and Mia both aren't really up to fighting, even if Mia wakes up she will be weak and Hiccup is also rather weak" Hiccup was watching Mia like a hawk, and hadn't heard a word they had said. Suddenly Merida walked in,  
"Hi, is Mia alright?" She asked,  
"Well, she's not getting worse at the mome-" Rapunzel started but she was interrupted with a yell from Hiccup,  
"Guys! She's not in a coma anymore!" they all dashed over to Mia, all that was different was the colour of her streak.  
"Hiccup I think you're hallucinating" Jack said. Hiccup looked at him like he'd gone crazy then remembered that they didn't know much about her streak, and explained.  
"So, because her streak is no longer transparent it means that she's just sleeping" Merida summed up, Hiccup nodded and turned to the streak, it was white.

Mia's pov  
Everything is black, that's all I can see. I stood up and looked around, it was dark. 'Where am I?' I thought, then I remembered the battle, I began to worry, 'where is everyone? Are they all right?'  
"Guys? Where are you?!" I called out, but there was no reply. "Hiccup!? Jack?! Rapunzel!? Merida?!" Suddenly I heard a voice, a voice I knew well, but a voice that I hated and feared,  
"Mia, you're awake" I spun round and there, standing in the darkness, was Pitch. I squashed down my fears as well as I could, and asked him,  
"Where are the others" Pitch laughed and said,  
"They're sitting on your bed next to you" I looked around but there was nothing, Pitch just laughed even more,  
"You still haven't figured it out" I began to get frustrated and my streak turned red.

Normal pov

"Umm, Hiccup, her streak is turning red" Rapunzel pointed out,  
"I know" he said,  
"Is that good or bad" jack asked. Hiccup shrugged,  
"Well, it means she's not scared, but, she is angry"  
"Right" Merida said "so you know how she is by her streak" Merida summed up,  
"Sort of, I can tell her emotions, so I know if she is emotionally ok, but physically, I can only tell if she's dead, or dying"

Mia's pov

"Just tell me all ready!" I yelled at him,  
"Temper temper" he said "but as you insist, and because I really want to, I will. You aren't awake. This is a dream, one that I will make sure you never wake up from" my eyes widened and my streak turned white,  
"W-what do you mean?" I grinned evilly at me,  
"I'm going to kill you, right in front of your darling little Hiccup"  
"What!" I exclaimed, louder than i intended, making Pitch laugh.  
"Yes, then I'm going to wait outside your door and pick them off one by one, as they go to tell of the sad news" I realised I was finding it difficult to breathe, but I couldn't tell why and I began to panic, "What are you doing!" I gasped,  
"Strangling you with my black sand" he replied, almost casually. My eyes widened, full of pure fear.

Normal pov  
The four sat on the bed, all eye's on Mia's streak. Hiccup was acting as a commentator, telling them what he could. They had attempted to wake her up, but when they couldn't they began to worry. The four watched, but as not much seemed to happen other than Mia swipswaping from scared to angry to scared, they calmed down a little. That is, until a small section of Mia's streak turned black then white again, then a bigger section turned black and only part of it returned to whte. The colours continued to fight for the full streak and Hiccups heart stopped momentarily  
"Hiccup?" Jack asked cautiously "what does black mean" though by the look on Hiccups face he was afraid he knew the answer.  
"D-death" Hiccup stuttered. Rapunzel gasped and the four watched the constantly changing streak. Then Merida caught a glimpse of something black slipping under the covers of Mia's bed, she then noticed that Mia was turning slightly pink and whipped the covers of Mia and revealed the problem. There was black sand snaking around her body and squeezing the life out of her like a python. The four gasped. Jack dashed to the door saying,  
"I'm going to get Sandy, make sure she can still breath" and with that notice he flew out the door. The three turned to Mia, a little unsure of what to do. Then Rapunzel put her hands round a rope of sand and tugged slightly, then harder, then Hiccup and Merida followed her lead. They tugged at the sand, sometimes they broke the ropes but they always fixed themselves. After a while they began to wonder where Jack was,  
"What's taking him so long?" Merida wondered out loud as she tried to loosen the sand around Mia's neck.  
"Maybe he couldn't find sandy" Rapunzel suggested but Merida shook her head,  
"He was talking with the rest of the guardians, and they have been here for five days, except if they're needed back at their homes. I doubt he would of gone, besides, if he had North would have used the northern lights" Rapunzel was silent.  
"If only she would wake up" Hiccup commented "then it would be easier to keep her breathing as she could help"

Mia's pov

I suddenly found it a little easier to breathe so, still gasping slightly, I stood up and glared at Pitch. He glared back,  
"Why aren't you dying!" He yelled at Me,  
"I don't know, but i do know that I want you out of my dream and i will wake up, goodbye" I said, and suddenly he was gone.I don't know what I did, but Pitch was gone. Now I had to worry about waking up and breathing. That shouldn't be too hard... who am I kidding.

Normal pov,  
"Ugh, this sand is getting stronger and starting to fight back" Merida groaned.  
"We know" Rapunzel and Hiccup said in unison, slightly annoyed with Merida's complaining.  
"Come on Merida, it's not that bad. Ow!" Rapunzel yelped as she cut herself again.  
"Where is that no good ball of ice" Merida grumbled.  
"He's not a no good ball of ice, and if he's not back yet then something must of held him up"

Mia's pov  
It was weird, I could hear my friends and feel the sand, but I couldn't see anything.  
"Yeah, maybe Jack really couldn't find sandy" I heard Hiccup say, then what he said registered. Jack had left the room! Pitch must have got him, I had to wake up! I just had to! Then there was a flash of white and suddenly I opened my eyes.

Normal pov  
Mia eyes suddenly flashed open. At first there was a slight white glow but it quickly faded and no one, not even Mia, noticed it.  
"Mia! You're awake!" Hiccup exclaimed. They watched as she somehow broke the sand ropes and blew them away. Rapunzel threw her arms around Mia,  
"I can't believe you're awake!" Rapunzel said excitedly. Mia smiled briefly, before remembering that Jack was probably in trouble.  
"Where's Jack?" She asked urgently.  
"He went to find sandy around ten minutes ago" Merida replied.  
"Oh no! Then Pitch must have him!" Mia gasped.  
"What!" Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida exclaimed.  
"While I was sleeping, Pitch turned up in my dream and said he was going to kill you as you left the room, but seeing as I'm still alive he might not have killed him yet" Mia explained. Rapunzel was a deathly pale, and Merida ran to the door.  
"Where are you going!?" Mia asked,  
"To find Jack" replied Merida,  
"Are you crazy! That's what he wants!" Mia exclaimed, Rapunzel nodded in agreement.  
"We can't just leave Jack with Pitch alone!" Merida argued,  
"But if you go then you will both be stuck, and we really need all the help we can get" Hiccup said, "So what do you suggest" Merida asked.  
"I think someone should go with you, but you need to go together and not just rushing off" Mia said. She then attempted to stand up but her legs wouldn't hold her. She flopped back onto the bed,  
"Quick question, how long have I been asleep?" She asked. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other,  
"A week" Rapunzel eventually replied. Mia's eyes widened,  
"Really! That explains the pins and needles, but it only feels like it's been a few hours" Mia said, she started shaking her legs trying to get the blood moving again.  
"I'm afraid I obviously can't go, but I'm not allowing Merida to go on her own" she stated, then Hiccup stood up,  
"I'll go with her" he said. Mia didn't want him to but she didn't say anything.  
"Okay now let's go save the snow man" Merida said. Hiccup walked over to the door and cautiously opened 's hands started to glow bright red and Hiccup's hands were green. They stepped out of the door and Mia and Rapunzel held their breaths. It was silent, Mia and Rapunzel couldn't see either Hiccup or Merida. Rapunzel held her hands up ready to fight as they started to glow pink. Then suddenly she was gone, Mia was in the room alone...


	12. Chapter 11

"Rapunzel!?" Mia called, but there was no answer, not a sound except for the wind. "Rapunzel!" She called again, suddenly the door slammed shut and a familiar shadow passed over it.  
"Hello, Mia" said Pitch's voice, and Mia turned pale along with her streak.  
"Where are they? What did you do with them?" Mia asked  
"Don't worry they're not dead, yet" Pitch replied, and he appeared near the door.  
"What do you want?" Mia asked through gritted teeth.  
"I want the key to the ultimate power, and seeing as you won't die for me, I'll give you a chance to just hand it over" Pitch replied simply. Mia scowled at him,  
"Well I don't know why you're asking me for it, but even if I did, why would I give it to you" she said. Pitch laughed,  
"I was hoping you would ask that" he said, then the four appeared next him, chained down, completely unable to move and unconscious "otherwise I would have caught these slippery worms for no reason" Pitch continued. Mia gasped and attempted to run to them, but she had only taken two steps when her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Pitch laughed at her weakness and Mia scowled at Him.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked.  
"I told you, I want the key" Pitch replied, a little irritated. Jack groaned as he woke up but didn't say anything.  
"Then why come to me!?" Mia yelled "I don't have the Key!" She was getting frustrated with Pitch, who laughed at her.  
"You don't even know!" He chuckled, Jack looked around in shock as Hiccup woke Up.  
"Of course you have the Key" Pitch said "why else would i have bothered to kill you. Think about it, why else would i have attacked you,all those years ago. If you didn't have it then I would have just given you nightmares and made myself stronger"  
"You're insane" Mia told him, but her voice held doubt.  
"Am I?" Pitch asked "think about the riddle 'if you want the key look to the heart of flight' without wind nothing would fly. Birds, planes, dragons, not even Jack Frost"  
"But I didn't have these powers when you first attacked me" Mia pointed out. Pitch sighed  
"Don't you have a brain?" He asked "the riddle was made after you became the wind. man-in-moon hid the key in you, then when the second group of negatives died, when you still had the key but also was the wind, he made the riddle. I don't know why I didn't recognise you, now I do and I want the key, let me rid you of the thing that caused you so much pain"  
"No!" Jack and Hiccup yelled at the same time, having both figured out what was going on. Pitch scowled at them, then he gagged them with his sand.  
"Anyway, surely you want to be rid of the thing that caused so much trouble" he repeated smoothly. Then Mia looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes I do" she said, but then the smile was gone and her streak turned red "but the Key didn't cause me trouble, YOU did! YOU were the one who attacked me all those years ago. YOU were the one who killed me and made me invisible. YOU were the one who tore me awayfrom my family, and YOU were the one that caused all my pain!" She calmed down slightly, though Pitch was fuming, because he was to close to her. Then Mia continued,  
"I read, in one of my books, that the key is made from a tiny piece of the ultimate power. If I give you the key, then, even if you never get to the ultimate power, you would be strong enough to defeat us. So even if you stopped attacking me directly, the pain I have been suffering will continue" she began to raise her voice "because you will destroy the closest thing to a family I have had in 333 years! SO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE KEY!" Pitch scowled, then he gestured to the four,  
"Wrong answer" he said as the black sand started to shift "you still have a chance to just hand over the key" Mia started to glow white, and stood up  
"Have you been listening to me!?" She asked, shining brighter and brighter every second "The key is part of the ultimate power!" Pitch shielded his eyes, while Jack and Hiccup closed theirs. Mia then unleashed the magic that had built up. There was a blinding flash and all the sand vanished leaving Pitch unarmed, but Pitch didn't stay to fight, as soon as the nightmares vanished he retreated, fuming. The light faded and Jack and Hiccup stood up, glad to be able to move. Mia stumbled towards the four then collapsed. Hiccup and Jack were by her side in an instant,  
"No! You just woke up!" Jack said, very distressed. Hiccup rolled his eyes,  
"Jack, she's not asleep"Mia chuckled weakly,  
"I'm just a little wiped out" she said, she didn't bother to sit up and just laid down on the floor. Jack turned to Rapunzel and gently shook her awake  
"Uggh, what happened?" She groaned, then she noticed Mia, "are you okay? " she asked. Mia nodded and sat up,  
"I'm fine" she said "are you?" Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Jack then woke up Merida by throwing a rather large and hard snowball at her. Merida lashed out at Jack, furious, and soon chased him out of the room. Hiccup sat down next to Rapunzel and Mia,  
"So what now" he asked. Mia shrugged,  
"I suppose we find the door" she said. Rapunzel looked at her,  
"But we haven't got the key yet!" She said, Mia remembered that Rapunzel had been unconscious during the previous scene.  
"Actually we have" she said and stared at her hand as it started to glow. Rapunzel looked at Mia's hand then at Mia, her eyes were wide with surprise,  
"You have the key?!" Rapunzel asked. Mia nodded,  
"Yeah, I do" she said. Rapunzel jumped up,  
"So now we just need to find the door!" She said excitedly. Mia also got up, though not as fast,  
"Yup, but first we need to rescue Jack from Merida" she said. Hiccup chuckled and the three walked out of Mia's room.

Pitch's lair...  
"You failed?! How are we supposed to defeat the guardians without the key!?" Mother Gothel screeched, but Pitch's face was calm,  
"Even if we had the key, it would be almost impossible to get the door, so we're just going to strike when they open the door"...


	13. Chapter 12

Mia and the four flopped onto the floor after another failed attempt at converging.  
"Why isn't it working?" Merida groaned. Hiccup shrugged,  
"I don't know" he said. Jack groaned,  
"We need to get the ultimate power before Pitch attacks again, and we can't even converge enough to get the door" there was a small silence as they lay on the floor. Then Mia sat upright,  
"Maybe we're trying too hard?" She suggested. Then there was another silence, so she lay down again,  
"It was only a suggestion" she said. Jack scoffed,  
"Good!" He said. Then Hiccup sat up,  
"Actually, she could be right" he said "every time we've tried to converge, we tried to force our powers together. So what if we gently put them into each other?"  
"Of course you would agree with Mia, you ALWAYS agree with Mia" Jack grumbled. Then Merida spoke up,  
"We might as well try it. Besides I'm too tired to try anymore forcing"  
"So what are we doing?" Rapunzel asked. Mia stood up then walked over to Punzie and helped her up. Hiccup, Jack and Merida also got up.  
"Well instead of shooting them into each other why don't we just drop them into each other's?" Mia said, by now they all had glowing hands.  
"And how are we supposed to do that without hurting each other?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed with his older sister. Mia shrugged,  
"We can but try" she said. Jack groaned, but still formed a ball like the others. Rapunzel walked over to Mia and slowly dropped her pink ball into Mia's white winced slightly as Punzie's ball lightly bounced off her hand, but then the pink merged with the white. So now there was a bright ball with white and pink swirls.  
"It's working!" Punzie exclaimed. Mia grinned smugly at Jack, who just ignored her. Merida copied Rapunzel and dropped her red ball into Hiccup's green one Hiccup then put his ball into Mia's and they all turned to Jack.  
"Shouldn't we do this where there is more space" he said, gesturing to the small training room they were in "I mean, we don't know how big this door thing is" Mia glared at him and chucked the ball at a target on the wall. The ball exploded on contact leaving a huge hole in the wall. The Yetis stopped cooking and looked through the hole in surprise. Phil glared at them looking trying to see who had done it. Then the Yeti's eyes found Mia's hands, which were still glowing slightly from the amount of power she had held. If looks could kill Mia would have died then, instead she just grinned sheepishly and held her hands behind her back,  
"Sorry, about that it was an accident" she said as she started to push the four out of the door, "it won't happen again but we really need to go now. Bye" she shoved a laughing Jack out the door and closed it behind them. She then turned to Jack,  
"I hate you" she said.  
"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Jack complained. Mia ignored him and led the four to a bigger held the door open as Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel walked in, but she let the door close in Jacks face.  
"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, as he walked in rubbing his nose. Mia just laughed at him.  
"Consider yourself lucky I didn't tell Phil about the cake incident" she said. Jack scowled,  
"No one saw that" he said.  
"Well I did" Mia replied as she formed a ball again, soon she was waiting for Jack's ball. Jack grudgingly dropped his ball into Mia's.  
"Now what?" Punzie asked. Mia shrugged,  
"I don-OW" Mia dropped the ball in pain,  
"Mia!" The four exclaimed slightly annoyed, but the ball didn't hit the ground. Instead it floated in mid air for a few seconds, before almost blinding every one and fading away to reveal a wooden door.  
"We did it!" Rapunzel yelled happily. Merida circled the door, it was just door in a door frame nothing more, nothing less. she curiously opened the door, there was nothing there. Merida walked through the frame just to make sure.  
"Great" Jack said sarcastically "we created a plain old wooden door" Rapunzel went and inspected it,  
"That's odd" she said "this has to be the door so why isn't anything there?" There was a short silence, then Hiccup spoke up,  
"Maybe Mia needs to open the door" he suggested.  
"That would make sense. We made the door now we need to unlock it" Merida summed up.  
"Yes!" Rapunzel agreed, then she started pushing Mia towards the door "go try it" she said. Mia opened the door but nothing changed.  
"You need to actually use the key"Merida stated. Mia gave her a sheepish grin,  
"Oh right" she chuckled. Mia closed the door and made her hand glow. She then reopened the door and finally it worked. Mia looked through the door and could see a different room. Rapunzel jumped for joy,  
"We did it! We did it!" She exclaimed. Merida rolled her eyes though she looked just as excited,  
"Well let's go then" she suggested but Mia closed and locked the the door.  
"What did you do that for?" Jack groaned. Mia put her finger up and shushed everyone. They all listened but heard nothing,  
"What is it?" Hiccup whispered. Mia shook her head,  
"I might be hearing things, but I'm still very suspicious of Pitch's absence. I think we should call the rest of the guardians first" she said. Hiccup nodded,  
"Okay, I'll go tell North" He said as he left the room.

Few minutes later...  
"Why are we here?" Bunnymund asked.  
"We managed to make the door but we think Pitch will attack soon" Hiccup answered.  
"So we're guards now" Bunnymund grumbled.  
"Come on!" North said cheerfully "it will be good fun" Mia looked around nervously looking out for Pitch while North tried to cheer Bunnymund up. Rapunzel noticed Mia's nervousness and walked over to her,  
"You okay?" She asked. Mia looked at her and forced a smile,  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit uneasy" she answered. Rapunzel nodded,  
"We all are, but even if it is bad, I'm sure we'll pull through. After all, we made it this far"  
"Thanks punzie" Mia said. Rapunzel smiled and gave Mia a hug,"Anytime" she said.  
"Are we ever going to open this door!?" Merida groaned. Mia chuckled and walked over to the door, the rest of the four close behind her. Mia hesitated at the door and looked round the room, then she unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as the door was opened and the room could be seen, Mia was tackled to the ground by one of Pitch's nightmares. She quickly destroyed it and stood up, every stood tense but nothing happened. Suddenly there were nightmares everywhere. Pitch and Gothel came out of the shadows and also started attacking. As soon as Mia saw Pitch she closed and locked the door, which Pitch noticed. He scowled knowing he'd have to find a way to force her to open it, but he didn't do anything about it. He new if he didn't stick to the plan then Gothel would just walk out and abandon him. Besides that, it would be easier with the original guardians out of the way. He made his way over to Gothel,  
"She locked the door" he told her.  
"Why are you coming to me about it?" She asked irritated as she attempt to separate Jack and Rapunzel. Pitch scowled,  
"Because you are the only reason I'm not forcing her to open it right now" he growled.  
"Oh really? How sweet" Gothel said with no emotion "How were you planning on forcing her?"  
"I didn't make a plan" Pitch scowled.  
"Well if you want my advice, I suggest you use her boyfriend against her. Like this" Gothel conjured up a knife and made her way through the nightmares over to Hiccup, who had been separated from the others and was desperately trying to fend off all the attacks without falling over. Gothel calmly came up behind him then pinned his arms behind him with one hand and held the knife at his throat with the other.  
"EVERYBODY FREEZE OR THE DRAGON BOY WILL CEASE TO EXIST!" She yelled. Mia froze and turned towards Gothel. She gasped when she saw Hiccup. Within seconds the room was silent.  
"And that is how to get your enemies to do what you want" Gothel gloated. Pitch ignored her gloating and used his nightmares to separate them all, then he moved over to Mia.  
"I suppose you want me to open the door" Mia stated the obvious, just as Pitch opened his mouth to speak. Pitch glared at her,  
"Yes" he growled. Mia sighed but said nothing, she glanced over at Hiccup. Gothel, noticing she was watching, pressed the knife a little harder against Hiccups neck causing a little blood to fall. Pitch started to lose patience and forced Mia towards the door  
"Open it" he commanded, shoving her at the door. Mia scowled at him but then looked towards her friends. All of them would be dead the second she refused. Eventually Mia sighed and put her hand on the handle. Ignoring the objections from the guardians she focused on the key and unlocked the door.  
"Good" Pitch said as Mia stepped to the side. Pitch opened the door and grinned as he saw another ordered the nightmares to bring Jack, Rapunzel and Merida into the room. The guardians watched as the four and the key disappeared into the room. The door closed and the handle glowed white for a few seconds, then the Nightmares stopping them from attacking vanished.

Inside the door...  
Mia took her hand away from the door and Pitch made sure it was locked.  
"Why did you do it?" Punzie asked,  
"Yeah. Now Pitch won't only destroy us, but he will use the ultimate power to destroy the world" Merida pointed out.  
"He would destroy the world anyway, but if I didn't open it there would be no one to stop him" Mia answered though she continued under her breath 'and I would have lost the only family I've had in 333 years'. They looked around the room. It was round, stone and split into four sections with a small circle in the middle. Each of the larger sections were different and were obviously based on the seasons, but the middle circle was different. In the middle of the circle was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a box that was glowing slightly. Pitch eagerly walked over to the box, but as soon as he stepped inside the circle he was thrown back against the wall. He scowled and tried again but with the same effects. Then Pitch carefully touched the invisible barrier. His arm was forced back again. Mia smiled as she recognised the barrier. Gothel noticed the smile and glared at her,  
"What are you doing? Need I remind you that we can easily end this boy's life?"To prove her point she reopened the cut that had just stopped bleeding. Mia paled and stopped smiling,  
"I'm not doing anything, but the barrier is made of wind" she quickly said. Pitch grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the barrier,  
"You get it, but don't try anything funny" he told her. Mia put her hand out towards the barrier and stepped through it.  
"Now give me the box" Pitch commanded eagerly. Mia tried to pick up the box but it wouldn't budge.  
"It's stuck" she said. Pitch was furious. He tried to get past the barrier again but was thrown backwards. Pitch almost bumped into Merida but she threw herself out of the way just before Pitch hit her. Merida landed in the summer themed section and as soon as she touched the grass the whole section lit up. Then a quarter of the pedestal also lit up.  
"Get into your season's section" Pitch ordered. The rest of the four grudgingly walked into their section. Except for Hiccup who was pulled to his section. As soon as they were all in their sections the pedestal completely lit up and Mia picked up the box. As Mia held the box she could feel the power seeping through the cracks and she hesitated. If she gave it to Pitch he would be basically unstoppable. Mia glanced over to Hiccup and any doubt was gone. She couldn't let him die, not now, not ever. Mia stepped out of the circle and handed it over to Pitch.  
"Finally!" He breathed as he opened the box and lifted out a very bright and colourful gem.


	14. Chapter 13

Pitch laughed as he felt the power seeping into his hand causing it to glow. He turned to four,  
"I could kill you" he said "but then the moon might revive you. So I think I'll just banish you from the face of the earth. Any last words?" The room fell silent. Pitch laughed and was about to use the Gem when Gothel let go of Hiccup and grabbed it.  
"What are you doing!?" Pitch growled at her as he made a knife from black sand and quickly grabbed Hiccup. Gothel laughed,  
"I'm sorry but I want more than just America" she said.  
"What!" Pitch exclaimed as he paled.  
"Goodbye Pitch" Gothel laughed as she used the gem to send Pitch, his nightmares, mordu and the red death somewhere where they couldn't come back. Hiccup rubbed now free neck as Rapunzel rushed over to heal the cut. Mia, noticing that Hiccup was free, turned to Gothel with a smirk on her face.  
"That was a terrible move" she said, putting emphasis on the word 'terrible'. Mia flew at Gothel, who attempted to shoot her down with the gems power. When Mia got close to Gothel and the Gem, Gothels hand was glowingn as brightly as Pitch's was. Mia used the Key to throw Gothel against the wall. Gothel scowled and got up again to fight, suddenly she yelped in pain and dropped the Gem, Gothel rubbed her hand which quickly lost its glow. The Gem hit the ground and smashed into smithereens. Gothel gasped as she saw the shining broken pieces and Mia smiled, without the ultimate power things would be was about to attempt to escape when the pieces began to shine brighter, then all of the light came out and formed a sphere. Gothel's eyes widened greedily and she moved towards the light, but Mia got in the way. Gothel was soon pinned to the floor, Mia on top of her. Jack froze Gothel to the ground as Mia stood up and the four then turned to the ultimate power, but it wasn't there.  
"Were did it go?" Rapunzel asked, but no one had the answer. Then suddenly Hiccup pointed to Mia's hand, it was glowing bright white.  
"Mia! It's inside you!" Hiccup exclaimed. Mia looked at her hand then at Gothel, then she smiled,  
"I'm sure Pitch would LOVE to see you" she said to Gothel, then she held her hand up, it shone brighter and then Gothel vanished. Mia turned to the four,  
"You ready to go home?" She asked. The four smiled and nodded. Mia walked over to the door and held out her hand, she concentrated on the key and was just about to open the door when she collapsed.  
"Mia!" the four exclaimed, they were all at her side within seconds.  
"Mia!" Hiccup called again, he shook her and tried to wake her up "what's happening!?" He asked as Mia began to glow. No one replied when suddenly all the light went down to her feet and vanished. Even Hiccup was silent in surprise, but then ever so slightly, her feet began to fade.  
"What's happening?" Merida asked no one in particular.  
"Is she turning invisible?" Jack asked. Hiccup shook his head, "When she does turn invisible, she just disappears, she doesn't fade" he told them. Suddenly Rapunzel began to panic,  
"I think I know what's happening!" She said as attempted to use her hair to help Mia. Hiccup quickly turned to her,  
"What?"  
"Remember the riddle,  
'But be warned, for the ultimate power is strong,  
It is terribly dangerous to hold it for long.'  
And the book,  
'He held the power for to long and it consumed him.' Well Mia has the ultimate power INSIDE her, and I think it's... it's consuming her" she said choking on the last words. Hiccup, Merida and Jack paled as they registered what she said.  
"What!" Jack yelled, once he found his tongue.  
"No!" Hiccup exclaimed "No! No! No!"  
"There must be something we can do?" Merida almost begged. Rapunzel held her head in her hands trying to find a cure, but she soon gave up,  
"If my hair can't help her I don't know what can, and my hair has failed me" she said glumly  
"This can't be happening!" Hiccup begged, though he didn't know who he was begging. Suddenly Rapunzel's face glazed over slightly, like she didn't care about the present predicament at all. She just watched Mia vanish.  
"Punzie? Are you ok?" Jack asked cautiously.  
"Mia's death will also be the end of all emotion, and it seems I've been one of the first to suffer from that" she replied in an emotionless voice.  
"What! No!" Jack exclaimed. Rapunzel nodded mechanically,  
"Yes, also if Mia dies we will be stuck in here for good"  
"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Hiccup asked desperately. Rapunzel shrugged,  
"If there is, I don't know what" she said, just as Merida's face also became void of emotion.  
"We could kill her before she vanishes completely and hope man-in-moon brings her back" Jack and Hiccup both quickly disagreed,  
"Way too risky" Jack said, and Hiccup nodded in agreement. Merida shrugged nonchalantly,  
"It was just a thought" she said. Then Rapunzel spoke up again,  
"We could try a true loves kiss?" She suggested. Jack shook his head,  
"How are we supposed to do that when we can't get anyone here?"  
"And I thought Hiccup was clueless" Merida commented. Jack looked slightly confused,  
"What?" He asked.  
"Mia loves Hiccup" Rapunzel stated  
"What!" Jack exclaimed. When Rapunzel and Merida didn't answer he turned on Hiccup, only to find he was already kissing her. 'Please work' Hiccup thought as he felt her fade away...

Mia's eye's flashed open and she looked around. When she saw the four she sat up,  
"Why the glum faces?" she asked, but there was no reply. Mia looked at the four in bewilderment,  
"Ummm, Hello?" Still nothing. She looked at herself to see if she was invisible but then she remembered that even if she was they should be able to hear her.  
"What's going on?" She asked. Suddenly Rapunzel burst into tears,"Why did this have to happen?" She sobbed "why did she die?"  
"Die?" Mia asked. Both boys looked at Punzie in shock, then they quickly turned on Merida who was also crying but quietly.  
"What?" Merida asked when she saw them staring at her.  
"You have your emotions back!" Jack exclaimed. Punzie wiped her eyes as she realised the boys were right,  
"How?" She asked. They all looked around hoping to see Mia, but they didn't really believe they would.  
"Maybe man-in-moon was able to give Mia's powers to someone else just before she died" Merida suggested glumly. Mia's eyes widened with shock,  
"What!" She exclaimed "I'm not dead! I'm right here!" She attempt to shake Jack but she couldn't touch him. Instead she felt a sense of disbelief, like she felt every time a human walked through her.  
"Jack!" Mia gasped, then she quickly attempted to touch the others but just fell through them.  
"No" She whispered as she realised that she had somehow become a spirit to spirits and if they didn't believe she existed then they wouldn't see her. "No no no!" Tears streaming down her face she fell to her knees in front of Hiccup, who coughed as a small cloud of dust rose.  
"Hiccup, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she whispered "but I love you"  
"Now what?" Mia heard Jack ask though she didn't pay much attention.  
"I don't know" Rapunzel answered Jack "but without Mia or the Key we're stuck in here" Mia realised that she needed to pull herself together, so she wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked at the four then walked over to the door and she placed her hand on the unlocked the door and opened it slightly. The guardians on the other side tensed as they saw it was unlocked desperately hoping the negatives were gone. Mia let the door swing open and looked at the guardians hoping they could see her, but instead they looked through her at the four, who hadn't noticed that the door was open. Tooth made the first movement as she flew through Mia into the room,  
"Where's Mia?" Tooth asked worridly. The four looked at her sadly then they looked at the ground again,  
"She's dead" Merida said quietly. Tooth's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. Mia bit her lip against the tears that threatened to fall as the rest of the guardians ran through her and into the room. She watched as the guardian's slowly made their way out while trying to comfort Tooth. Hiccup was the last to go to the door but before he left he turned back to the room, as he looked back at the room he spoke for the first time since Mia vanished,  
"I love you Mia" he whispered into the supposedly empty room. At that Mia burst into tears again but she said nothing. Hiccup turned to the others,  
"I just can't believe she's gone, it , it just doesn't feel like she's actually gone" he said.  
"I'm not gone I'm right here!" She sobbed, not noticing a flicker of surprise flash across Hiccups face. Hiccup smiled as he turned away from her and walked out of the room. Mia sadly locked the door,  
"I love you too" she said. The next thing she knew there were two warm lips pressed against hers, after a few moments they broke away.  
"I thought you had gone for good" Hiccup said his voice cracking with emotion. Mia smiled  
"Well I'm here aren't I?" She said, then she remembered that the others couldn't see her and burst out laughing.  
"What?" Hiccup asked.  
"I wonder what it's like to see someone talk to and kiss nothing" she said pointing at the others who were looking at him like he had gone crazy. Then Hiccup laughed too but he was also furiously blushing.  
"You might want to explain" Mia suggested, and soon she was swamped with hugs.

THE END


End file.
